Itachi's surprise
by Kakiity
Summary: It's a hot summer day. Itachi have a major headache and Deidara is working with his art. there's no liguids in the refrigerator but Itachi know that there's milk and suspect Deidara for taking it. what'll happen? -ItaxDei- Yaoi, lemon and graphic writing.


**Itachi's surprise**

**Written by: Kakiity.**

**Warning: This fanfiction contains; ****graphic****scenes, shonen-ai, yaoi, lemon, and adult words and scenes as well, if you don't like this, please leave this fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I****do not own Masashi Kishimoto's ****characters, story or anything involved with the manga, Naruto.**

One evening, Deidara was working with some waterproof explosions.

Deidara had been working like crazy, it was a hot summer day, and Itachi had a major headache.

Itachi had been lying in bed for hours and when he felt thirsty, he slipped on his slippers and headed for the kitchen.

When he opened the refrigerator, he noticed that there was no more juice, or cola, or anything! He had been drinking all except for the… NO!! The milk was gone too?!! He went straight to the terrace to search for Deidara.

He caught eye of him in between some trees in the middle of the big garden. Itachi tried to shout but Deidara didn't notice and Itachi's headache just worsened.

Itachi didn't wanted to run, because of the headache, so instead, he slowly went through the grass with bare feet.

When Itachi approached the point where Deidara was working, he sensed the smell of sweat and heard some familiar sounds from Deidara. He started smirking because he was sure that he knew what Deidara was doing, but when he looked closer, he saw that it was far from what he was imagining.

Deidara had some major scratches and burn marks all over his bare chest and over his arms. The tress all around him had burn marks on them and some of the grass looked burned too. It seemed like Deidara's work was minor explosions that needed some adjustment, but it did look pretty interesting.

For some reason Itachi stood and watched Deidara behind a tree, it wasn't because he didn't dare to invade in the progress, but he was simply interested in what the hell the Blondie did, when he was making explosions work and he knew that if he shoved Deidara his pressence, he might not get the real experience, it would properly become awkvard or something.

Then Itachi remembered… the milk! But when he was about to show Deidara his presence, Deidara lifted the milk that stood beside him and began to drink it. Itachi almost wanted to kill him at that moment, but he didn't.

Deidara wasn't aware of his actions when he worked, so he just drank the milk, the way he wanted to, and that was, as if it was the last drops of liquid in the world.

Deidara had a habit that he couldn't run from. The blond uke just made everything look so tempting and at the same time, he looked so irresistible, that Itachi almost started drooling.

Deidara drank fast, way to fast; the milk ran down from his chin and over his torso. He spilled a lot of it and it made his white shorts wet so Itachi could see right through the now see-through shorts, and through Deidara's white boxers, which now where wet and see-trough as well. Itachi was at that point a bit stressed out. It wasn't like, that Deidara and he hadn't had sex lately, but this was just too damn sexy!

Deidara placed the milk near a tree and looked down at himself. This only made Itachi even more frustrated because Deidara didn't seem to care about his new appearance.

Deidara continued working.

Itachi felt a little left out because Deidara was working so hard with something, that Itachi knew that he couldn't be part of. Itachi could feel Deidaras passion whenever something failed or went right. It also bugged him that he couldn't drink the milk that stood so close to him now, unless he wanted to show himself to Deidara and then the interesting show would be over, he knew that.

Deidara kept exploding clay birds and spiders on the trees and if it went wrong and the explosion didn't burn the trees, he would sit down and look at the creations he had made for several minutes. Then when it worked and the explosion did burn the tree, then it might not continue to burn, when he threw milk on it. So it really was a complicated act he was doing.

After a half hour even Deidaras hair looked a little burned, and he decided to quit for the day and take a shower. Most of the time Deidara was really careful when he ever did something that could end up ruining his hair, but when he was working with his art or having sex, as far as Itachi knew, Deidara couldn't care less about his hair.

Deidara packed his tolls and cleaned up after his "experiment", and then he began to walk slowly towards the house. Itachi looked after him as he passed by, not even noticing Itachi's presence the whole time, Deidara just walked back home.

Itachi glared at him for a long time, just following the way the artist walked with his eyes, and lustfully trying to see through the white shorts that had dried a long time ago. Sometimes when Deidara did something that turned him on, Itachi couldn't help but to say it, he just had to say it out loud.

"God! What a sexy ass!"

Deidara turned around slowly. He wasn't sure if it was just he's imagination, but he felt as if he had heard Itachi say something. He didn't see any weasel hiding, so he kept walking like nothing had happened. Itachi cursed himself for being an idiot and waited to smack himself before he knew that Deidara was inside the house.

"SMACK!"

Deidara opened the door that he had just gone through quicker than Itachi could hide his face between the trees again and then Itachi cursed himself even more.

Damn it Itachi! You son of a bitch! This is not getting you any sex with ass-on-fire over there! You bastard!… Itachi thought.

Deidara choose an easier version: "Itachi you creep! Get in here… NOW!!!"

Shit! Itachi thought. Deidara is always a bitch at these points. Now he's properly going to teach me a lesson about our relationship and make me beg forgiveness, and then he'll properly forbid me to have sex with him, AGAIN! I don't think that I can take any more of this shit! ARRGH!!

When Itachi entered the kitchen again, where he assumed that Deidara would be, he was surprised.

Deidara was casually standing in front of the kitchen sink, filling a plastic bag with cold water.

Itachi couldn't help to look down on Deidara's hips, which leaned against the sink, so close that Itachi couldn't see what he was actually looking for, but still to far from the sink to really touch Deidara. Itachi was feeling a bit weird, getting jealous of the sink, but Deidara moved his hips in a way, that made it impossible for Itachi to lose his interest. At the same time, Itachi tried to come up with something to say, but he couldn't really think of anything, until Deidara interrupted his thoughts.

"You shouldn't stand around watching me work, you know, it isn't fair that you just stand there watching me. Can't you say something? Like: "can I sit here and watch". If you did that, it wouldn't be a problem you know, yeah?"

Itachi was really surprised with Deidara's reaction to what had just happened.

"Uhm… I know… I just didn't want to interrupt your work, that's all."

"Well you wouldn't, and if you did, I would just ask you to leave. So next time, please say something so I know that you're there, yeah".

"Okay. What're you doing with that plastic bag filled with water?"

"Isn't that obvious? I'm going to make you lay down and then I'll place it on your forehead, yeah".

"Hmm…"

Itachi drank some water and did as told; he picked a sofa in the living room and lay down on it.

It took a while before Itachi understood what had just happened, meanwhile Deidara took a bath.

By the time Deidara was finished, he came downstairs to Itachi, dressed in a red morning coat.

Deidara seemed to have enjoyed the bath and Itachi took a look at his boyfriend. The blond hair was wet and lay randomly on his shoulders.

The nice smell of new-washed hair caught Itachi's noise and made him want to touch it. Itachi stretched his hand out and placed it on Deidara's knee. Deidara's eyebrows rose as he in surprise widened his eyes.

"Nanii?"

"Come here…"

Deidara kneeled beside Itachi and looked at the raven with soft eyes. Itachi let his hand wander from Deidara's cheek to his shoulder. He began to rub the end of Deidara's collarbone and raised his back slowly as he moved his hand around Deidara's neck.

When Itachi had moved from his position, the plastic bag filled with water fell down under him and landed on the sofa behind him.

Itachi noticed that the coat Deidara was wearing, hang open from the neck to his umbilical, and as far as he could see, the artist didn't wear anything underneath it. Itachi started to feel tempted again.

Deidara was beginning to understand what was going on and remained stationary as Itachi's tenderness continued.

Itachi caressed Deidara's cheek with his own and played with the thought of kissing the artist. He curled Deidara's hair with his fingers while he smelled the smell of Deidara's shampoo.

Deidara looked at Itachi's T-shirt for a moment.

"What?" Itachi asked a bit confused.

"Can I take it of" a blushing Deidara was asking.

Itachi thought that the uke was to cute to be answered, he just removed the T-shirt to reveal his slender figure.

Deidara felt the need of Itachis nearness, so the artist slung his arms around his partner and held him in a tight grip, around the Uchiha's torso. Deidara brushed his fingers gently over Itachi's back.

Itachi's headache hadn't disappeared yet, but he felt so "into" Deidara that he slowly forced Deidara into a kiss. Their tongues battled for a moment exchanging the saliva from one mouth to another.

Deidara turned his head while kissing. He wanted to sit in Itachi's lap, so he ended it and opened his eyes, just to see into Itachi's black ones. He placed his right hand on the sofa and the left one on Itachi's right shoulder. Itachi helped Deidara up and placed him right on his growing erection. Deidara felt the warmth from Itachi's dick under him. He felt so good just sitting there, but he knew that he'd end up wanting more, so he wrapped his legs around Itachi and began to rub his ass at Itachi's dick.

Itachi really loved every minute of it, and wanted more, more, more! So he groped one of Deidaras ass cheeks with one hand and pulled Deidara's torso closer with the other. The coat that Deidara was wearing fell to the floor. The artist blushed a bit, because of his revealed naked body, which made Itachi smirk.

Deidara's slow movements, was so close to Itachi it almost hurt and it made them both very horny. They both let out small moans as the tension in their erections became stronger. Itachi concentrated on kissing Deidara as sexily and as good as possible. He couldn't think straight, it had been a long time since they had had such a tender and sexy foreplay before sex, and they were both totally on fire.

Deidara's dick had hardened and due to his movements, it too, was rubbed, but against Itachi's stomach, which made Deidara pant like crazy. Deidara's movements became harder and All Itachi could think of in-between his and Deidara's pants and movements, was the sweet feeling of pleasure that was injected by their obsession of each other.

Itachi got tired of the "horse riding" and wanted to take control, so he pushed Deidara down and licked a path down from his chest to his stomach. Itachi blew gently on Deidara's skin on his way down to Deidara's dick and started sucking.

Deidara seemed almost about to loose it, so Itachi quickly stopped again and placed himself between Deidara's legs to start rubbing their groins together.

Itachi had problems with his erection, because he was so horny, but he wanted Deidara to cum, and he wanted him to cum hard!

Deidara wasn't sure of what he was saying anymore, but he didn't care about what he might say or whether they would have sex or not, all he cared about was to rub against Itachi as fast and as hard as possible.

Itachi decided that it was enough for both of them and moved away from Deidara.

Deidara seemed very frustrated and moaned in discomfort.

Itachi smiled and began to unzip his shorts.

Deidara looked at Itachi with a lust filled glare as Itachi's pride appeared in front of him.

Itachi crawled closer to his partner but was stopped by a pleading look from Deidara, who had placed his hands on both Itachi's legs. Itachi looked at Deidara, Groaned and accepted the offer given to him.

Deidara stuck his tongue out and started to lick the pre cum of Itachi's erection. Itachi cursed and fell to his knees, as Deidara stuck Itachi's length deeper into his throat. Deidara started sucking greedily while Itachi panted heavily.

"Enough!" Itachi stated and pushed Deidara backwards.

Itachi placed his cock at Deidara's entrance. One look at Deidara's tortured face and he filled him to the hilt. Deidara screamed and held onto Itachi's back as tight as he could, nails drilling into the soft skin. Itachi moaned. He started to move. Fast.

Deidara was close to black-out and just started screaming, so Itachi started to stroke Deidara's dick. Deidara howled and started to trust into Itachi's waiting hand.

Itachi whispered as many sexy words he could remember into Deidara's ears.

Deidara was too high too understand anything of what Itachi said, but the sound of Itachi's sexy voice, made the blonde one climax while screaming Itachi's name. Itachi felt so great that he released his own sperm and collapsed onto Deidaras moving chest.

Everything seemed so unreal until they "came back to life" and could open their eyes.

Deidara still panted like crazy but his eyes where filled with tears of exertion and satisfaction. Itachi looked tired but was smirking. He felt that he had completed an impossible task.

After both of them had caught their breath again, Deidara turned to Itachi.

"God, I love you, Itachi!"

"I love you too! ... Sexy ass"

Deidara smiled and looked teasingly down at Itachi.

"What?"

"Let's just say that you banged me very well, shall we, yeah?"

"Hmm, let's do that Dei-Chan!"

They fell asleep and Itachi felt as if the headache had just disappeared. Strange.

**Hey everyone! I'm glad**** I finally got this one posted. I also hope that you'll like it. I've had my doubts about whether I should post it or not, because I don't really think it turned out that well. I think that maybe the lemon scene went to fast and tried to slow it down. It didn't work so I guess that means that it's supposed to be this way; so here it is.**

"**Itachi's surprise" is my second published fanfiction, but it's actually one of the first**** fanfiction I wrote (I started writing fanfictions this year.). The reason why I didn't posted it as my first fanfiction, and a lot earlier, is that I have had a lot of problems with it (as I wrote above). I will thank my friend MajselajseL (her name on deviantart and ) Again, for her help; checking this fanfiction for errors. Go check her site(s) out; the link(s) is on my page. Please comment if you feel like it.**

**This is a one shot fanfiction. If ****I ever change my mind and add another chapter, I'll let you all know, writing it on my page… But I doubt that would happen, I like it as it is. **

**God! I babble way too much, I'll shut up now, see ya! Kakiity. **


End file.
